sml_and_smg4_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Prologue: A Retarded beginning!
Prologue: A Retarded Beginning, also known as "SML&SMG4A Episode 0." Is the prologue for the the SML & SMG4 Adventures series. It takes place in the dimension between worlds, in a place called "The Vex". And is the introduction to both universes. Plot Our story begins right after the big bang, where "The Vex" is introduced and the guardian is shown. He is wearing a red robe and his face cant be shown. He holds his staff and uses it to make all new universes, but his staff was only powerful enough to make 2 universes. He named them the "SML Universe" and the "SMG4 Universe". When he was finished creating his worlds, a figure appeared behind him. It was Giga Bowser, he was sent by the other guardian to destroy him, and take away his powerful staff. Giga Bowser tells him to give the staff, but the guardian shakes his head. Giga Bowser attacks but he has quickly been knocked out by the guardian with his staff. Giga Bowser had been taken to the chamber of the untold, where the guardian also puts "The Forbidden Weapon". Giga Bowser was locked away. Then 14 billion years past and then the SMG4 universe shows. There is a castle that belongs to a princess, it may seem fancy on the outside but on the inside, you'll be surprised. Mario from the SMG4 universe is shown eating spaghetti and loving it, then SMG4 is seen on his laptop, making a new video for his YouTube channel. And then it cuts to the outside of the castle where SMG4 Bowser is seen in his "Clown car", so he can kidnap the princess. But then a gunshot is heard and Bowser's clown car had been shot down and it fell to the ground. Bowser realizes that the shot came from SMG3 and Bowser wonders why he shot down his clown car. SMG3 says he wants the princess for himself, but Bowser says that Bowser and SMG3 were friends, but SMG3 tells Bowser that he only used Bowser as a henchman and they were never working together. Bowser was so mad that he breathed fire, SMG3 ran for his life and headed to the castle with Bowser behind him. Professor E. Gadd is seen in his lab, and he just finished his, "Universinator 3000". It was used to open portals that will lead to other universes. He went out the window and tested it out, he pressed the GO button and a laser was shot onto a wall on the Mushroom Kingdom. SMG3 saw the portal and though it was a shortcut to the princess. He jumped in, but before Bowser could follow him, the portal closed and Bowser was sad, and cried all the way back to his home. Then it switches back to SMG3 who is in the "SML Universe". He thinks the princess is here so he looks around. He finds The SML House and thinks the princess is in there. He runs inside and snoops around the cupboards and then SML Mario sees whats going on and thinks he's being robbed, he runs to the phone to call 911 but SMG3 sees this and knocks him out. Soon SMG3 searched the whole place and finds out the princess isn't here, so he runs out of the house to try and find her. SML Mario wakes up and wonders what had happened, he thought he was dreaming and walked away. Back at the SMG4 universe Professor E. Gadd is modifying the "Universinator 3000". There's then a knock on the door, E. Gadd opens the door and sees 2 Time Police officers. He wonders why they came, the officers then say that they had reports of an elder using a time device and making a guy go through it and became missing. Professor E. Gadd was then arrested, and The Universinator 3000 was taken away. Then a robber sees the Universinator 3000 and swipes it away from the officer, one of the officers chase the robber, and the other one took E. Gadd to a different dimension where he was taken to Time Jail. The officer chasing the robber was to slow to catch up to him, the robber disappeared. The Time policeman used his walky-talky to call the other officers, he then says that a search party is gonna begin. The episode then ends. Characters * Giga Bowser * The Guardian * The "Other" Guardian (Mentioned) * SMG3 (Cameo) * SMG4 * Professor E. Gadd * Princess Peach (SMG4 Universe) (Mentioned) * Mario (SML Universe) * Mario (SMG4 Universe) (Cameo) * Bowser (SMG4 Universe) * Time Policeman #1 * Time Policeman #2 * SMG4 Robber